Smells Like Teen Spirit
by CarpeDiem56
Summary: Gregory House used to babysit a kid when he lived in Japan. What happens when she comes and rooms with him in Princeton?


Everyone has that one person that they will always love. The person who understands them the most. The one person who never judged them for who they really were. The flaws of that person countered the flaws of the other person. The person who was loving and caring and did just about anything for them.

I never really had that. Sure, I have someone I will always love, but he wasn't some nice, caring, and romantic person. He was a cynical narcissistic asshole. Best descried as a misanthrope, a cynic and a curmudgeon. Their words, not mine.

He was my babysitter of three years. He lived right next door to me when our fathers were stationed in Japan together. I was 5 when he started watching me. I remember the first time I saw him. It wasn't the best experience in my life but I will always remember it. I was sitting on the floor playing with my new geisha doll that I had just gotten from the toy market earlier that day. My parents were going out for the evening with John and Blythe House from next door. They're son Gregory house was fourteen and needed some cash. The House's offered their son as a babysitter for me.

He walked through the door, gave the house a once over, and plopped himself on the couch.

"There is food in the pantry and in the refrigerator. Phyr's (Fire) bedtime is 10 o'clock. If we are not home before then just lay her down in her room and she will fall asleep. If you need us fro anything the number to the restaurant is on the phone." My mother walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the head and told me to be good,

Once my parents walked through the door Gregory went straight to the pantry. I followed him into the kitchen and saw him heating up something in the microwave.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, He turned to me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Listen Phyr," he stopped. "What the hell kind of name is Phyr anyways?" he asked me.

"Um I don't-

He cut me off. "It was a rhetorical question kid. You didn't need to answer. Anyways, I'm only here because I need money. I can't get money until I'm sixteen. I am not sixteen yet. I would rather be working in a fish market then be here." I just stood there because I didn't know what to say. "Now. I'm going to have a friend over in a couple of minutes and when she gets here. You're going to be in bed. Asleep. Got it?" I nodded my head and went straight to my room, put on my pajamas, and crawled into bed.

For some reason, I wanted to make him happy. I didn't want him to be mad at me. All I could remember was his eyes. A few minutes later the door rang and I heard Gregory and the girl he said was coming over talking. For a few minutes they didn't say anything. I thought maybe that had went to sleep and then I heard someone scream in the living room. I went downstairs and saw that Gregory was on top of the girl and it didn't seem like she wanted him on her. She was screaming his name. I was so scared I went ran upstairs and went right to sleep with screams echoing through the house.

When I woke up that morning, my parents weren't in their bedroom. I went downstairs and saw Gregory sitting in the kitchen eating my favorite cereal. I wondered why he was here. My parents should have came home last night.

"What are you doing down here so early kid?" Gregory's voice startled me and I jumped a little. He just rolled his eyes and laughed at me.

"Where are my parents" I said in a timid voice. He already thought I was stupid.

"They called me over this morning because they decided to do a little bit of Christmas shopping this morning. Of course I have nothing better to do with my life than watch a little brat like you." I put my hands on my hips and he raised his eyebrows up at me.

"I'm not a brat. My father says I'm a little lady." I said in a snotty tone.

"Yeah Right." He took a sip of coffee from his mug and walked into the bathroom. I pondered asking him about last night and the girl that came over. I walked over to the piano and started playing _The Marriage of Figaro_. At least, what I knew of it. I only knew about half. Gregory walked out of the bathroom and came and sat next to me and played the rest.

"I didn't know you played piano, kid" Gregory said after he finished playing.

"Play the violin also." I replied. I looked up at him and smiled widely at him. He looked down and me and smiled back. "Why was that girl screaming last night? I don't think she wanted you on her." I lowered my eyes to the floor and I could feel his eyes on me.

"She did want me on her kid. She told me she wanted it. But, don't tell anyone. Not even your parents. I could get in a lot of trouble. Do you want me to get in trouble?" I shook my head. "Good. You know what?" I looked up at him expectantly. "You're all right kid. I smiled at him again and he smiled back.


End file.
